Scientific Minds
by SunaGirl
Summary: Sir Hammerlock and OC yaoi fic. Mature rating for future chapters. Any explicit scenes will be individual chapters and labeled as such for readers who don't wish to read them. Plot summary: Two gentlemen bound by their passion for science find more than friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of the transport shuttle, smiling yet exhausted. The landscape of Pandora seemed barren, nothing but sand and dirt across the horizon. Adjusting the bag on my shoulder, I followed the other passengers to the bus stop. There were only 5 of us, pretty large for a shuttle headed to the biggest shithole in the six galaxies. Most of us would probably be dead within the week, but not me. I have a mission, and I've already experienced what this planet can throw at me.

It was just 5 years ago that I obtained my doctorate in Zoology. At that time, the first vault had just been opened, the eridium just beginning its work mutating the fauna of the planet. It intrigued me. I didn't care about the vault or treasure, I was in it for the science. I wanted to explore this eridium, to study its effects.

But I must admit my interest in Pandora was twofold. My second reason? A famous zoologist by the name of Sir Hammerlock. I had studied his research since I was 12. I've read every book and almanac, I've collected every article in every scientific journal across the six galaxies. I guess you could call me a fanboy.

Anyway, I ended up on Pandora not long after the first vault opening. The wildlife had just begun to show evidence of mutation from the eridium. I was on Pandora for almost 3 months. I thought I was accustomed to battle, and so I went to a place called Skag Gully, where creatures known as threshers had began to gather. I was curious about how they had adapted to the hostile environment created by the skags.

I sat atop a cliff, binoculars in hand. My journal lay before me, and I scribbled notes as I watched. A flock of rakk flew overhead, tossing my journal aside. I rushed to catch it, as it nearly flew right off the cliff. But I lost my footing and instead fell. I landed in front of a group of Skag pups, who began crying at my presence. A badass corrosive Skag walked out of the cave in front of me, and I heard threshers approach from behind. I realized that my rifle was still on the cliff; I was defenseless. I sent out an emergency call on my ECHO unit as the creatures jumped me.

When the vault hunters arrived, I was a bloody mess. The corrosive skag sat, chewing at my skull. My left arm was... somewhere. A thresher had ripped it off at the elbow as I ran from the skag. The vault hunters made quick work of the creatures and began to drag me to their vehicle. I was just conscious enough to start screaming about my journal. I didn't give a damn about my life then, I just wanted to make sure all my research wasn't lost. Two of the hunters just laughed, but as I passed out, I saw one of them pick up my journal.

I woke up in the "hospital" of "Doctor" Zed. I didn't know what to think. My head hurt. My arm hurt. My _everything_ hurt.

"Sleeping beauty awakes," a voice chuckled. I sat up, leaning on my right elbow. I could feel bandages covering most of my face, and I looked down at the stump of my left arm. It too was wrapped in bandages. I was happy to be alive, but I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I looked for the source of the voice.

Lilith smirked down at me.

"You're lucky to be breathing. For a while there, we thought Zed wouldn't be able to put you back together. But if you want to get properly fixed, Pandora is definitely not the place to be." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out my journal. "And don't worry about this," she added, waving the book.

"Guess I need to get to a real doctor," I grinned. I spent the next 15 months on Eden-5 undergoing several surgeries. After having a metal plate screwed into my skull and a robotic hand attached to the tattered remains of my arm, I immediately returned to my work. I stayed on Eden-5 for a while. Until now.

I stepped out of the bus. The other passengers and I exchanged confused glances as we noticed the pit where the the town of Sanctuary was supposed to be. Marcus, the bus driver, gestured to the fast travel station on the side of the road.

"You'll have to use the Fast Travel station. Sanctuary has been... _relocated_." He laughed strangely and drove away. I was the first to approach the Fast Travel station. I found Sanctuary on the destination list and hit the travel button. I had forgotten how strange teleportation felt.

I appeared in an empty building near the center of town. I walked around for a bit, unsure of where to go. I had heard that Sir Hammerlock had recently moved here, but I didn't feel like striking up conversation with the townspeople. So, I found the only bar in town, Moxxxi's, and sat at the counter.

I had met Moxxi a few times during my last stay on Pandora, so I knew she was my best bet for information. Impatient to rekindle my scientific endeavors on Pandora, I decided to ask Moxxi right out if she knew anything about Sir Hammerlock.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Moxxi?" I asked with a smile. She smiled back and answered in a cheery voice.

"Sure has, sugar. Last time I saw you, you were a newbie explorer. Looks like Pandora made you a man." She leaned on the bar, smiling sensually at me. "But a busy scientist like you has no time for little ol' me, right?" she asked, playful disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry, Moxxi. I'm actually looking for Sir Hammerlock. Know where I can find him?" As much as I liked Moxxi (in a purely platonic way), the idea of meeting Sir Hammerlock had me nearly exploding with anticipation.

"Patience, kiddo. Old Hammy comes by every day. The vault hunters meet him here for jobs all the time. Just sit around, and he'll show up." I sighed, and chatted for a bit with Moxxi. Sure enough, I saw Sir Hammerlock walk in just a half an hour later.

I stared down at the bar, anxiety keeping me pinned to my barstool. I felt like a giddy fangirl, wondering about how to greet him and what I should talk to him about. Moxxi was talking to someone else as she served them a drink, so she didn't notice my panic. I stared off at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

"Well, hello there!" a cheerful voice called out. I looked up to watch as Sir Hammerlock sat down beside me. I was dumbstruck. "You're Dr. Proxis, aren't you?" He smiled at me and continued. "I must say, I rather fancy your research on the effects of eridium on local fauna. You're probably the only man brave enough to face the wilds of Pandora alone for science. And you most certainly bear the scars to show it."

I gaped at him. My mind was blank. Sir Hammerlock himself was familiar with my work!

"You haven't yet been published in larger publications, but I for one think you just need the right exposure. I've read your articles on Pandora in Eden-5's local scientific journal 'Biology Monthly', and I must say I'm quite impressed with your work. In fact, I helped arrange your return to Pandora in order to do some collaborative research with you."

I couldn't respond. I just sat there, staring. I must have looked terribly confused.

"Are you alright, lad?" he asked me.

"Y-yeah, yeah. Totally. I'm fine, ju-just fine. I, uh, well, just..." I babbled incoherently, and I felt my face burning. I didn't know how to respond. My idol, the one man I always aspired to be like, was sitting beside me, praising me! He was talking to me like an old friend, and I had no idea how to respond. He waited politely as my babbling trailed off into quiet mumbles and finally silence. I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

I felt Sir Hammerlock pat my back. He chuckled.

"There's no need to be so embarrassed. Just calm down." I turned to look at him. I took a deep breath and finally spoke a normal sentence.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been a fan for a long time. I don't really know how to respond."

"Well, my boy, we are equals in the field of science." Sir Hammerlock grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, uh," I cleared my throat and gathered my confidence. "I'm interested in seeing your current research. The kind of stuff that doesn't make it into the almanacs and articles."

"I've several old field journals laying about in my home," he answered. "How about we pop over there and share our knowlege over a cup of tea?" He stood before I could answer and put a hand on my shoulder. "Well? Come on then, doctor."

"Call me Peyne," I said as I followed. When we arrived at his home, he unlocked the door and invited me in. His house was filled with countless notes and guns upon the walls.

I slowly wandered the walls, reading what I could from the papers. A few notes were written neatly, but most were scrawled messily, often with small diagrams or drawings alongside the words. I knew Hammerlock was watching me, and my eyes dashed wildly, unable to take in everything around me.

"it's beautiful," I whispered. Before I knew it, I turned around toward him, beaming. "This is amazing!" My fanboy side had officially taken over. We spent the rest of the day with the walls. I would read notes as Hammerlock outlined the chronology of the research.

Often, when he introduced a new set of notes, he would tell a story. I listened intently as he spoke. It was nearly midnight before we decided to stop.

"My, my. It's seems that nighttime is already upon us, Peyne," he said.

"Already?" I asked, disappointment evident in my voice.

"Do you have a place to stay, lad?" Hammerlock asked.

"No. I was gonna talk to-"

"Why don't you stay the night here?" he offered. "The sofa isn't much, but your only other option is probably renting a room at Moxxxi's."

"I don't want to be a bother. I've slept in worse places than Moxxxi's. I'll be fine." I started for the door. As I grabbed the doorknob, I felt Sir Hammerlock's hand on my shoulder I looked back over my shoulder.

"I won't allow such a brilliant mind to wallow in the squalor of a sleazy pub. You'll be staying here. I insist." He pulled me back and guided me to the sofa. I sat down as he walked out of the room. He returned with a blanket and pillow, and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I mumbled, setting the blanket aside and hugging the pillow to my chest. Hammerlock smiles at me as I stretch out and pull the banket over me.

"Sleep well, chap," he called, patting my shoulder as he left the room. I sit up, screaming silently. I run my fingers through my hair, a goofy grin on my face. I needed a moment to fanboy over the amazing day I've just had. I fall back and close my eyes, falling asleep immediately.

I awake to a bright light on my face. Sitting up and stretching, I look around. For a moment, I wonder where I am. Before my brain gets itself back in order, I hear a voice from behind.

"Finally awake, are you?" I watch Sir Hammerlock enter the room. He sits beside me on the sofa. "I was thinking of introducing you to all the major citizens of Sanctuary. Interested?" I nod, feeling my stupid fanboy smile returning. We spend the day speaking with the major inhabitants of the town: Zed, Scooter, Marcus, the old vault hunters, and Tannis. We end the day at Moxxxi's. We decide that it will probably be best for me to stay with Hammerlock, at least until a house becomes vacant.

Over the next few weeks, I continue to read through Sir Hammerlock's research. We discuss our ideas on zoology and share stories of our experiences out in the field as well as in the lab. I began to go back into the field to continue my old research, though I made sure to restrict myself to areas with low populations. I planned to work my way up to studying in the more dangerous areas. Every day ends at Moxxi's bar, where we continue to talk science over a few drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been living with Sir Hammerlock for almost two months now. I've become much less fanboyish than at first. Although I still find myself smiling stupidly for no reason whenever I'm with him, I no longer get nervous and tongue-tied when we talk. We've begun working together to research the social structures and behaviors of threshers, a subject with which we are both all too familiar. I have no plans to move out, even though there are a few vacant houses in town.

I sit at the bar in Moxxxi's. I swish my beer impatiently, watching the liquid splash around. Hammerlock walks in and sits beside me.

"Sorry about the wait, lad," he says. He sounds almost nervous. As we begin talking about our recently collected data, I notice that he sounds distracted the entire time.

"Are you okay?" I ask. It's odd to see Hammerlock in such a strange mood. He mutters something in response while wringing his hands anxiously. He sighs and looks away. I don't know what to do.

"Peyne," he begins. He takes a deep breath, as if collecting his thoughts and building his courage. "It's not common that one finds a fellow scientific mind on Pandora, especially not one willing to stay on the planet. Even rarer to find one that's not completely insane." He stares at his hands as he speaks. I'm not sure what to make of his speech. He continues, shuffling awkwardly in his seat: "A-and it's practically _impossible_ for that mind to be found behind a beautiful face."

"What? Do you need help getting a girlfriend or something?" I laugh, hoping to hide my confusion. I was a bit worried; it's not like Hammerlock to ramble like this.

"Not quite," he chuckles, finally looking at me. He's blushing, and I can't help but think it's kind of cute. "Peyne, you're a brilliant scientist, but I doubt you'll understand unless I tell you outright."

"Tell me _what_ outright?"

"Peyne, I love you." He reaches out and holds my hand.

I feel myself start to blush. I look down at his hand on mine, and smile. I can't think of anything to say, so I look back at him; he's smiling shyly at me. He begins to pull his hand away. I grab his hand and pull him towards me. As he leans forward, I wrap my hands around the back of his head and pull him into a kiss.

Closing my eyes, I feel him gasp as our lips touch. He begins to kiss me back and he lays his hands on my shoulders. I begin to wonder just how long we've been kissing...

"You boys are gonna need to breathe eventually," I hear a voice laugh. Hammerlock and I break our kiss reluctantly, blushing as we turn to see Moxxi leaned over the bar, staring at us with a big grin. "Need a room?" she asks with a giggle.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hammerlock answers as he straightens his hat. "But perhaps we would benefit from a bit of time alone." He stands up, grabs my hand and we walk out of the bar. I don't know what to think, but I can't help but grin stupidly.

"So, uh, what now?" I ask as we walk through the city, still holding hands. I feel like an idiot making awkward small-talk, but Hammerlock just smiles at me.

"I suppose this is the part where I ask you on a date, lad," he says. "Though planning a romantic outing on Pandora may prove to be difficult."

"Depends on your idea of romance," I answer with a blush. I bite my lip and look down at the ground. "Maybe you could just come out into the field with me some time for research. Maybe do some Varkid hunting out in the Tundra Express." I look up as he puts an arm around my waist and smiles.

"It's been a few years since I've gone out into the field. But it could be fun to go hunting again." He hesitates for a moment. "For today though, I think we should go home. Maybe, settle our nerves."

"That sounds like a good idea," I reply. The day resumes with our usual talks about our research. We go buy some new guns from Marcus and prepare for tomorrow's... er, _date_ at the Tundra Express.

When we go to bed, I lie on the sofa staring at the ceiling. My mind is racing, and I can't sleep. I sit up and rub my eyes, unsure of how to feel. I've never been attracted to a man before. Hell, I'd barely been attracted to women. I had only had three girlfriends in my life, and none of them were long term. I've generally avoided relationships, so why now? Why _him_? I fall back on the sofa and pull the blanket over my head. I eventually fall asleep.

In the morning, we collect our supplies, go to the Fast Travel station in the center of town and teleport to the Tundra Express.

"Where should we set up post, lad?" Hammerlock asks as he pulls out a Jakobs sniper rifle. I look around the snow-covered hills, and finally resting on the old lookout tower near the center of the area.

"I think we should settle up in Mordecai's sniper tower. We can snipe from there a while, and once the bulk of the bugs are gone, we can go down and pick up some of the remains for research on our way back." I take out my own gun, an incendiary Maliwan sniper rifle. Hammerlock smiles over at me as he loads his rifle.

"Sounds like a plan. Shall we?" he asks, gesturing toward the sniper tower, built atop a small mountain.

We walk down the path and out into the field, among the Varkid nests. The bugs begin screeching loudly as they crawl out of the nests. Hammerlock runs ahead and I follow. We run through the field and around the East side of the tower. The only way into the tower is through Tiny Tina's workshop, so we slow down as we approach the entrance. Careful to avoid the mines that litter the ground, and more careful not to spook Tina, we walk in.

"Tina!" I greet the young bomb maker.

"Oh, hai!" she calls out to me. "What's up, Docta Robo-man?"

"Good to see ya, kid. Think you can let us in to the sniper tower?"

"Ooooh!" Tina giggles. "You gonna SPLATTER some bug brains, boi?"

"That's the plan," I reply.

Hammerlock watches Tina silently as she runs into her shack and returns with a key in hand. Judging from his puzzled expression, I doubt he's ever met her before.

"I'll give yas da keys, but ya gots ta come to a tea party some time, kay?"

"Sure thing," I say with a smile as Tina hands me the key. I take Hammerlock's hand and we walk up the stairs to the sniper tower. We ride the elevator up to the top balcony. At the top, Hammerlock looks over the edge.

"There's quite a few of the buggers out there," he laughs. "But there's an awful lot of bandits running around as well. They could easier get in the way."

"Knowing the bandits, they'll probably empty a hundred rounds just to kill a couple of them, and they'd probably raid the bodies for food," I grumble. "I think we should take them out first. Sound good?" Hammerlock nods.

"There's only two bandit camps close by, so we should be able to take them out quickly," he muses, walking around the balcony. "One camp to the southeast across from Tiny Tina's home, and another at the base of the mountain on which we're currently standing. Shouldn't be more than fifty in all."

"Well then, let's get started. I'll take the southeast camp, you take the other?" I ask as I ready my rifle.

"Sounds like a plan, lad," he answers. "Let's get started, shall we?" We walk to opposite ends of the balcony and begin to fire. Screams and gunfire fill the air, but only a handful of bullets even come close to the sniper tower. Of those, two hit me. Assault rifle shots, I think, but they barely nicked my shields.

"Are you okay over there?" I call out in between shots. "Getting shot at all?" Hammerlock laughs loudly at the question.

"I'm fine. These ruffians are bloody terrible shots. And most of them have started shooting each other. Ah well, makes them easier targets that way." He resumes shooting and I do the same. Just a few minutes later I hear Hammerlock stop firing. I look over my shoulder to see him walk over to me. "Looks like you need a little help," he laughs as he takes out a bruiser bandit on whom I had just landed my crosshairs.

"Well, that should take care of the bandits for now." I look across the field as I toss the empty casings and reload my rifle. "Looks like the varkids are coming out now." To my side, Sir Hammerlock leans over the guard rail and counts the varkids as they crawl out of their nests and begin scurring about.

"Looks to be twenty-five or so in each area, lad," Hammerlock muses to himself.

"Only twenty-five? I could off a whole group in less than two minutes." As I talk, I set up my rifle on the railing, positioning my aim toward the varkids below.

"Two minutes?" Hammerlock scoffs. "Well then, let's see it! I'll keep time for you."

"Sure thing." I put my eye to the scope and fire. The sound of gunfire startles the varkids and they begin to scurry about in a panic. One by one, the varkids charred corpses begin to litter the field.

"That's all of them," I announce as the last bug dies in a ball of fire. I stand up and prop the rifle on the railing. "How'd I do?" Hammerlock looks down at his stopwatch with a smirk.

"One minute and fifty-two seconds," he says. "Not _too_ bad, I suppose."

"Think you can beat my time? There's another group up north," I offer. Hammerlock takes up his rifle and walks to the north end of the tower. He tosses his stopwatch to me.

"Time for an old man to show his moves," he grins. He begins firing. I thought I had done well, but even taking advantage of my incendiary rounds, I had nothing on Hammerlock. He never missed a single shot. I was surprised with his speed firing a bolt-action Jakobs rifle. I silently cursed to myself as he killed the last varkid.

"A minute forty-nine," I sigh. "You really are an amazing hunter."

"You flatter me, my boy," he chuckles softly, planting a shy kiss on my cheek as he walks by. "Now then, shall we collect the specimens?"

"Let's go, then," I answer. I open the door to the elevator. We store our rifles in our backpacks and ride the elevator back down, to Tina's workshop. We see Tina taking a nap as we exit the elevator, so we leave the key on the table and go on our way.

Varkid corpses litter the field, but we can't use most of them. We walk through the area, picking up the bugs and inspecting them one by one. After about half an hour of silent work, we bag the five best specimens from each group. We begin walking toward the fast travel station. _Seems like I've got quite the interesting future ahead of me here on Pandora_, I think as we return home.


End file.
